DWNU-FM
DWNU, broadcasting as Wish 107.5 (pronounced as Wish one-o-seven-five), is a FM radio station in Metro Manila owned by Progressive Broadcasting Corporation and operated by Breakthrough and Milestones Productions International. The station's studios are located at La Verdad Christian College - Caloocan Building, 351 EDSA, Brgy. Bagong Barrio West, Caloocan City, National Capital Region, while its 30 kW Nautel NV30 transmitter antenna is located at the UNTV Tower along Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City Rizal Province. Wish 107.5 operates 24 hours a day, 7 days a week (however, it continues to sign-off every other Monday from 12 MN to 3 AM), and uses Orban 8500 audio processor for consistent and clean sound output in full FM stereo. On social media, Wish 107.5's official (first) YouTube channel is currently the Philippines' No. 1 YouTube channel by a local FM station with more than 1 billion views and 4.2 million subscribers as of December 18, 2018. History 'NU 107 (1987–2010)' Main article: NU 107 On August 31, 1987, an incognito radio station started broadcasting at the frequency of 107.5 on the FM band. Playing what was then known as new wave, the station aired for a month, no call letters, no jocks. When they finally announced "This is dwNU, if you're listening, please call." After mentioning the phone number on air, the phone rang consistently for three hours. Back then, its studios were located at Paseo De Roxas in Makati. DWNU 107.5 FM was the brainchild of radio veteran Mike Pedero and banker/businessman Atom Henares. Born out of the need to come up with a product that would set the standard for good taste in music amongst the youths, NU 107 blasted the airwaves with rock, music that is "dynamic, young, passionate, creative, and always ready to renew itself." 'Win Radio (2010–2014)' The station debuted on November 8, 2010 as 107.5 Win Radio after NU 107 signed off for the last time a day earlier. It is managed by Manny Luzon who became the EVP and COO on October 10, 2010. Luzon originally coined the name "Love Radio" for DZMB in the 80s. Since 2002, it retained its #1 spot among Metro Manila stations. Eventually, he formed UBSI in 1991, created and popularized Energy FM in key provinces beginning in 1996. In 2003, Energy took over DWKY in Manila, immediately becoming a household sensation and in 2008 reaching as far as #2 among Metro Manila stations. Reformatted as a "more decent mainstream frequency", it distinguishes itself from its competitors through "responsible programming" without playing songs "with double meaning" as is the structure for the masa market. Just four months after its debut, it landed at #7 according to the March 2011 KBP Radio Research Council survey. Last June 26, 2014, Win Radio had its last broadcast for the last time on 107.5 FM and transferred to 91.5 FM 2 days later. Prior to this, 91.5 FM, branded as 91.5 Big Radio, became the sister station of Win Radio after the transfer of Energy FM to 106.7 FM in 2011. 'Wish FM (2014–present)' In 2014, Breakthrough and Milestones Productions Incorporated (BMPI) led by its Chairman and CEO "Kuya" Daniel Razon (also known as "Dr. Clark" on air), took over the management of 107.5 MHz frequency. The station transferred its studios from AIC Gold Tower in Pasig City (its home since NU 107 era) to its current studio at UNTV Building in Quezon City. After getting access to 107.5 FM, BMPI finally occupied one of PBC's FM radio frequencies in Mega Manila that solidified its influence including other platforms of PBC on AM and TV, removing its connection to the defunct un-tee-vee era. At the same time, the station's transmitter facilities shifted from the old UNTV transmitter compound in Crestview Subd. to the new UNTV transmission tower in Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City. Meanwhile, the Win Radio brand (under Luzon's management) transferred to 91.5 FM. The station held its soft launching on June 26, 2014. While on test broadcast, it was temporarily branded as 107.5, playing automated music, stingers and a teaser to its newest radio jingle sung by Gerald Santos (composed by Mon del Rosario), aired on July 14, 2014 in preparation for the formal launch. Instead of initial branding P.S. FM, the station was officially launched as 107.5 Wish FM through the "Wish Concert"7 held on August 10, 2014 at the World Trade Center in Pasay City. It officially signed on at 9:45 pm. Few months later, 107.5 Wish FM was rebranded as Wish 107.5 (pronounced as "one-oh-seven-five") on October 20, 2014.8 Willy "Hillbilly Willy" Inong became Wish FM's station manager from its inception until October 11, 2015. Later, he moved to Retro 105.9 DCG FM (now Lite FM 105.9). Bryan "T-Bowne" Quitoriano took over his place, but he later transferred to 104.7 Brigada News FM. During its official launch, 107.5 Wish FM also unveiled the first mobile FM radio booth in a bus, called the "Wish FM Bus", similar to the mobile radio booth introduced by its sister station, Radio La Verdad 1350 kHz. Wishclusive Videos Wish FM's program "The Roadshow" airs remotely from the Wish FM Bus, traveling along the metropolis. The program features local artists singing original compositions and covers of all-time hits. The "Wishclusive" performances, recorded in high quality audio and HD (1080p) video, are uploaded on YouTube. On its second year, Wish 107.5's official YouTube channel became the No. 1 YouTube channel from a FM radio station in the Philippines with more than 98 million views and a subscriber base of more than 300,000 as of December 2017, the first FM station in the country to reach over 1 million subscribers mark. On March 28, 2016, Wish 107.5 launched their own television program, "Wish 107.5 TV". It airs on weekdays from 4:30 pm until 5:30 pm (PST) on UNTV and hosted by DJ Jelly Kiss (Jelly Soriano-Angeles) of the program "The Roadshow", together with DJs Faye (Faith Marie dela Paz) of "Wishpers of Love", Alice (Precious Ong) and Princess Leigh (Leigh Domingo) of "The Wonderland". On July 2016, its timeslot on TV was replaced by UNTV News and Rescue's newest public service program, "Serbisyong Kasangbahay" hosted by Kuya Daniel Razon. On August 2016, DJs Jelly Kiss of The Roadshow and Princess Leigh bids farewell as DJs on Wish 107.5, for certain reasons. Singer Aliya Parcs was hired as DJ for the program "Wishlist", while The Roadshow is temporarily hosted by celebrity guest DJs, and later handled by Robin Nievera. Wish 107.5 Music Awards Main article: Wish 107.5 Music Awards Since 2016, Wish 107.5 hosted its annual Music Awards, where they honored artists who were guested and performed inside the Wish FM Bus (also known as "FM Radio on Wheels"), roving around the streets of Metro Manila and nearby provinces. PBC FM Stations Main article: Progressive Broadcasting Corporation § Wish FM radio stations in the Philippines See also *''Progressive Broadcasting Corporation'' *''Radyo La Verdad 1350'' *''NU 107'' *''UNTV News & Rescue'' *''ASOP Music Festival'' References #''^ "Wish 107.5 is PH's No. 1 FM YouTube Channel". Wish FM. Retrieved March 25, 2016. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help)'' #''^ "Wish FM YouTube channel garners one million subscribers". Yahoo! News. UNTV News. March 14, 2017. Retrieved March 15, 2017.'' #''^ "Wish 107.5 YouTube channel, naka-hit na ng 1 billion views". UNTV News and Rescue. Retrieved June 19, 2018.'' #''^ Baquisal. "No double meaning songs on air". The Philippine Star. Retrieved 18 April 2011.'' #''^ ‘Masa’ radio head to rock stations: ‘You can’t serve one menu all day’ | The Manila Bulletin Newspaper Online'' #''^ "107.5 Wish FM, bagong estasyong kagigiliwan ng ating mga kababayan" (in Filipino). UNTV. August 12, 2014. Retrieved August 12, 2014. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help)'' #''^ "WISH FM 107.5 marks the Official On-Air Broadcast with a #WishConcert and the Presentation of the State-of-the-art Studio Bus". Nognog in the City. August 19, 2014. Retrieved August 19, 2014.'' #''^ http://www.wish1075.com/about/'' #''^ "Fastest rising FM radio Wish 107.5, may TV program na sa UNTV simula sa Lunes". UNTV Life. Retrieved March 25, 2016. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help)'' External links *''Official website'' Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in National Capital Region Category:Radio stations established in 1987